A Sitter for Jane
by areathena
Summary: What happens when The captain has had enough of Jane running around unwatched. in the end Jane/Lisbon, Grigby, and Cho/OC
1. a new team member

disclaimer: i own nothing of the mentalist. but thena, and angel are mine.

* * *

"Lisbon!" The captain yelled as she walked past his door.

"Yes, sir." Lisbon took a seat in front of his desk.

"I've had enough of Jane running around unwatched."

"Sir what else do you want me to do, I keep him close to me as I can. The only other thing I could do is put one of the team on permanent Jane watch." Lisbon said with a slight humor in her voice.

"Exactly that is why I'm putting a new agent on your team. I would like you to meet Areathena Denardo." At this Lisbon looked around and saw that there was indeed someone else in the room.

"Hi." Areathena said.

"Let's go." Lisbon said as she walked out of the room, heading towards her office.

"I know how hard it is to add new people to a group that works together, but let me just say that my only job is to help. I'll make you a deal if I can keep Jane in toe all today then I stay if not I will go to the captain myself and tell him you do this job better without me. What do you say?" Areathena said holding her hand out for Lisbon to shake.

"You got yourself a deal Agent Denardo."

"Thena." Shaking hands.

"What?"

"Call me Thena, Denardo sounds like a guy's name. So please call me Thena."

"Okay; Thena. Let's meet the team."

Walking in to the bull pen, Lisbon yelled, "Gather up! I want you to meet a temporary member of the team. The captain thinks Jane is out of control so Thena has been assigned as his sitter."

There were chuckles at this as the rest of the team looked at the sleeping man.

"Thena you can sit at Jane's desk, he never use's it anyway." Just as she was walking back to her office, Thena yelled, "Jane get your ass off that couch before the god's s'might you."

To everyone's surprise Jane rolled off the couch and sell on the floor. "Areathena?" Jane said once he was standing up.

"Who else could get you to move your lazy ass that fast but the one and only m." She said as he was wrapped into a bear hug.

"There's nothing to see here. Go back to work...Oh and Van Pelt no internet searches to find out I know Thena here. Rigsby close your mouth unless you want flies." This caused both Lisbon and Thena to chuckle.

"Thena and I are going for coffee." He said as he dragged her out of the building.

Sitting down at the table outside of the coffee shop, Jane and Thena were having a staring contest, "You can't win."

"Says you. If I win you Jane must do what ever I say for the rest of the week."

"The rest of the week? Do you mean till Sunday or Friday?"

"Sunday Jane; 4 whole days. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Ok, but when I win you must let me hypnotize you."

"Fine as long as I don't do something stupid like cluck like a chicken or do something to lose my job."

"Deal," Jane said holding out his hand for Thena to take.

Just as they shook hands, Lisbon yelled and they both looked. Turning back to each other and they both exclaimed, "You lose!"

"We've got a case." Lisbon said again.

"Fine call it a tie for now." Thena said as she got up and walked to the car, Jane followed her.

"So Lisbon where are we going this time?" Jane asked with a general curiosity.

"First Thena's place so that she can pack, then yours, and then to Santa Cruz CA."

"Nice, always wanted to go to Cali." Jane said pushing his chair back so he could sleep.

"So what happened?" Thena leaned closer and hit Jane on the head.

"You should probably listen to this because I'm not repeating Lisbon and the others I assume are getting packed themselves."

Lisbon glared at Thena but looked back to the road before the other occupants in the car noticed.

On the drive Lisbon pressed them on the case. (Unknown Case).

"I'll be right back." Thena says dashing out of the car and up her front steps. Once her bag was packed she pulled out her cell. "Hey cuteness...yeah I know it's been a long time...guess what...I'm coming down to Cali for three days...oh and I need you to get those things for me...I know its short notice but I know you can do it...love you lots and I sent the list yesterday...bye now."

"So who was that?" Thena turned around to see Jane sitting on her bed.

"Fuck, Jane. Don't do that!"

"Again, who was that?"

"An old friend of mine. She said the next time I was in Cali to give her a call."

"And what was that list that you sent her?"

"Care package." Thena said with a sheepish smile.

"I don't believe you."

"That's your problem," picking up her bag, she headed back to the car. "Was I gone that long?"

"No but you are supposed to watch him."

"I get that but there will be some times when I need space; like packing my bag, taking a shower and using the bathroom. At times like this am I supposed to take him with me?" The sarcasm rolled of Thena in waves.

"Oh! Lisbon's in trouble!" Jane said with the trill of a child.

"I'm sorry Thena I should have stopped him."

"Yes you should have, but its okay I'll let this just go once, okay."

"Okay." The ride was quiet until they stopped in front of Jane's house.

"Damn Jane you've done well. That house is beautiful." Jane said nothing just got out of the car and walked inside the house. "What's up with him?"

"You really didn't keep in touch with him did you?" Thena shook her head, "his wife and daughter died in that house."

"Have you ever been inside?"

"Only just inside the door." At this Thena jumped out of the car and ran inside.

When she looked around and it looked as if there were still a little kid was there this morning. Noticing the stairs she started up them and when she walked into the master bedroom.

The smile was still there.

"Jane." The whisper was the only sound she could make. He turned around and their eyes locked.

"Jane how long?" he just stared.

"Jane! How long?" He finally looked away.

"One year I think." he mumbled.

"Jane." she walked over to him turning his face to look at her, "how long?"

A tear fell, "One year, three months and six days."

"Oh, Jane. Does anyone know what it still looks like up here?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You."

"Not even Lisbon?"

"Why would I tell Lisbon?"

"Never mind. Dry your eyes and get your butt in the car." Thena said as she walked out the door, "Oh and Jane."

"Ya."

"You lost." She said with a laugh.

"Damn."

As Areathena walked toward the car, she yelled to Lisbon, "I'll drive."

Lisbon who had been leaning against the car nodded and getting back into the car. Lisbon looked at Thena who sat with a sigh, "So what was that about?"

"I just wanted to get him back for earlier."

Not believing a word of that, Lisbon just nodded her head and sat in quiet till Jane got in.

"Let's go." Jane said, "and turn on the radio."

"Say please." Thena mocked him.

"Please my goddess of destruction."

"That's discord but whatever. It was close enough."

About an hour and a half into the car ride, Thena asked if anyone was hungry.

"I could go for some food and some time to get out and stretch." Lisbon being the only other person willing to speak admitted.

"Do you care what we eat?"

"Not really." Lisbon looked back at Jane was looking out the window. "Where are we?"

"Near San Francisco." Thena said grudgingly.

"Why are we going over a bridge?"

"Because i know of this great place where we can get lunch."

"Where?"

"You'll see." Thena turned and smiled at Lisbon.

"You know, that smile looks very familiar."

"Hey, this looks very residential."Jane says.

"Oh my god! He speaks." The sarcasm not lost on anyone inside the car.

Pulling up to a gray house with a dog in the front yard, Thena cut the engine with a smile, "Were here."

With that she got out of the car and walked up to the fence, reached over and petted the dog.

"Where's here. God I got another Jane on my hands."

"Still in the car." he said as he got out and opened her door.

"Sorry."

"Come on." Thena said standing at the open front door.

"Thena where are we?" Lisbon asked when she reached the front door.

"Home!" Someone off to her left said. Thena smiled and says, "Lisbon i would like you to meet my little sister Angela."

Lisbon shook her hand, "Hi."

"Angela is the Chef/Artist of the family."

"Shut up. You know for a fact your art and stories are way better than mine."

"I never knew that the beautiful goddess had a twin. It was never in my mythology classes."

Laughing Thena turned to Jane, "well my detected subject you never asked."

Moving to hug her sister, "So angel of mine what ambrosia are we eating?"

"I'm no angel and we are having barbeque." Angela said as she hit her sister in the arm, "Oh and don't forget your stuff it's in my room."

She gave her a knowing smile as she turned to the others, "the dog is a big pushover; his name is Shyne. The bathroom is down the hall to the right, and we will be eating outside." After that she went out the back door.

"Thena how long have you had this planned?" Jane asked.

"Had what planned?" Faining innocents with no result, "Fine! The captain told me I was joining the team two days ago and the case I brought to him yesterday, today before he told Teresa he told me that I had found something and that it would be our case." She said all in one breath, "So why we were down this way I thought that good food was better than fast food and I got to see my sister."

"Sneaky girl."Jane said as he left to follow Angela to the back yard.

"Next time tell me, I would have said OK." Lisbon said following him.

Before Thena went to eat with the rest she walked down the hall and into the first door on her left.

Smiling, "Angie has not changed." walking up to the bed picking up a brown teddy bear.

"Leave bear-bear alone." Thena turned to see Angela smiling at her.

Handing the bear over, "Hun how many stuffed things do you have in here?"

Turning to look around her room, "Enough."

Putting bear-bear back in his spot on the bed, "So...why did I need to get you three of these lovely toys? It's not like you can use these all at once."

The laughter in her voice made Thena's grin widen.

"Their presents for two members of my new team."

"These are very personal presents. Are you sure they will be willing to except your gifts."

"They are so tightly wound it probably won't take that much."

"Then I wish you luck, and much fun." Angela got up to leave when she got to the door, she turned with a deviant smile, "You might want to get that in your bag and switch it with some other stuff so Jane doesn't find it."

"Good idea." With that said she gets up, kissed her sister and went to do just that.


	2. lunch

Jane was having a ball all the tricks that the team has become accustomed to were new to the party goers.

"Angela, think of a shape." Jane said

"OK"

"Now pick another shape and put it inside the first one." Angela nodded her head. "I want you to project those shapes on the back of my head."

"Right" staring intently at Jane.

"It's a diamond around a circle."

"How...Do it again!" Angela demanded, grabbing Jane's arm.

"One per customer, my dear Dionysus."

"But...What about Teresa?!" Angela was trying anything to see the trick again.

"I did this trick to her last week. Right, Teresa?" Angela's eyes shifted to Teresa and watched her nod her head in agreement.

Sighing in defeat, she let go of Jane's arm just as her sister came out to the yard. "What about Thena?"

"What?" Thena said, looking at her sister carefully.

"Jane does this really cool shape trick, and he only does it once per person. I really want to see it again." Angela said as she walked to her sister and smiled at her.

"Dear God. What are you? 3?" Thena said.

Leaning up to her sister's ear. "I'll tell both Jane and Teresa what you just hid in the car." the devilish smile that slid across Angela's face told Thena that she would do it.

"You really are the evil twin, aren't you?" giving in. "Jane, can you show me this amazing shape trick so my sister will leave me alone?"

"OK, but only because my Angel asked." Jane, who had sat while the sisters spoke, stood up and walked to Thena, staring into her eyes.

"Yeah, right. I know it's just so you can mess with my mind in front of people." The wicked smile that was so recently on her sister's face appeared and in a flash it was replaced with an expression of indifference.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Feeling awake? Mentally alert?"

"Yes."

"Perfect." Drawing an imaginary screen between them with his fingers. "I want you to imagine a screen between you and me. And on that screen, project a basic shake, like a square but not a square. Got it?"

"Yeah. Now what?"

"Lock it in and now I want you to project another shape and put that one around the shape you already have."

"O...K.'

"Great! Here's the fun part. Concentrate and project that to the back of my mind."

"Oh, no! I can't find it! It's so small!" Thena laughed. "Ok. Sorry. I couldn't resist. Go on."

"Concentrate...Look right here." pointing between his eyes. "Open up your mind and send it to me. Now...I'm starting to feel it...it's a triangle inside a circle." hearing this, Teresa looked up.

"Not quite."

"What?"

"I was thinking a triangle inside a pentagon."

"Liar."

"Fine. It was a triangle inside a star."

"A star is not a simple shape."

"You only said the first shape had to be simple."

"Well...I..."

"Jane, she beat you at your own trick. Just give up." Lisbon said, smiling. "You can't read everyone's mind."

"Oh, Jane. I have 2 questions." Thena smiled.

"Do I have to answer?"

"Only if you want to go back on the bet."

"Fine...What?"

"What were Angel's simple shapes?"

"Circle in a diamond, and the other question?"

Taking a step closer to him, she whispered in his ear. "And Teresa's were?"

"A triangle inside a circle."

She took a step back to look into his eyes. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Interesting. So, I'm hungry. What about you all?

-----

After lunch, Lisbon's phone rang.

"Lisbon...Oh, sorry. We stopped for lunch...What do you mean? I booked 3 rooms...Tell the manager we'll take them. Ask if they have any costs...Ok, we'll split the rooms by gender. Jane can have the cot. It has to be better than the couch he's used to sleeping on...We'll discuss the beds for our room when we get there...Start working the scene. We'll call when we get there." With that, she hung up and turned to Jane and Thena. "I hate to cut your reunion short, but we got to go."

After saying goodbye, the team started for the car. "Thena, toss me the keys. I'm driving." Lisbon said as she walked around the front of the car.

"I call shot gun!" Jane yelled, finally tearing himself away from the dog.

"I'm surrounded by 3-year-olds!" Thena laughed as she opened the passenger side door.

"Thena, wait!" Angela came up to her sister, holding a box wrapped in red paper with black ribbon. "I missed your birthday a few days ago." she smiled, handing her the small box. "This time, keep in touch more."

A half an hour into the ride, Jane had gotten bored. "So...Thena. What did Angela get you?"

"I don't know." Thena said, holding up the still wrapped box.

"Well, open it."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because you'll try to steal it."

"How do you know that? You don't even know what it is."

"Because you know what it is, and you're bored and asking about it."

"Come on. I want to see what she put on it."

"Don't tell me about it." she said, sticking her fingers in her ears. "La, la, la...I can't hear you."

"Children!" Lisbon yelled over the comotion in the car. "We have less than half an hour till we are there. So...Jane, leave her alone. She can open it when and where she wants."

"Thank you, Teresa." Thena said, smiling at her reflection in the rearview mirror. Turning back to Jane, Thena's smile got wicked and then she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Teresa, did you see that?" Jane asked as Thena put an innocent face back on.

"See what, Jane?"

"She stuck her tongue out at me." he said, pointing at Thena.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"God, you are both 3-year-olds!" Lisbon shook her head. "Ok, fine. I give." she pulled over to the side of the road and unbuckled her seat belt. "Jane, you're driving." she said, getting out of the car and switching places with him.

Once they were back on the road, Thena tapped Teresa on the shoulder. "You know, he only did that so he could drive."

"Yeah, I know." Teresa said, taking out her phone. "But I needed to call the others and get an update on both our case and rooms."

"Tell Van Pelt to print us pictures of the crime scene so when we get to the hotel I can look at them."

"Ok, Jane...Van Pelt, update...No, no. That's fine...You did good...What rooms do we have? Ok, thanks. Oh, and Van Pelt. Jane would like a set of the crime scene photos."


	3. massage

"Jane you're in room 126. Thena we're in room 127." Lisbon said as she pulled her bag from the trunk of the SUV. "Oh and Jane, Rigsby has your photos."

"I don't know about you but I just want a shower and a bed." Thena said as she headed toward the stairs.

"Oh look the goddess ascends." Jane called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Shut up Jane." Thena tossed over her shoulder.

"Lisbon!"

"Nope not listening, I'm with her on this. A shower and a nice bed are all I want to see or hear till tomorrow." knocking on the door to room 127. When there was no answer she tried again still no answer. "Thena call Van Pelt find out where she is."

Jane knocked on the door to room 126 and Cho opened the door; "hey look I have a room and a bed. Oh and a shower!" turning to taunting Thena and Lisbon.

"Well all but the shower because Rigsby has been in there for nearly half an hour." Cho told Jane as he let him into the room.

"Grace. Where are you? … Lisbon and I have been knocking on the door for a minuet. … just open the door!" hanging up the phone Thena turned to Lisbon. "She was in the shower."

"Sorry." Grace blushed as she opened the door to a glaring Lisbon and a suspicious Thena.

"Don't worry Van Pelt. Are you done in the shower?"

"Umm … Ya just give me a sec to get my stuff out of there."

"Great you do that." Turning to Thena, "Hey Thena can I take my shower first, I Promus to leave you some hot water?"

"No problem Lisbon; go ahead."

Grabbing a change of clothes Lisbon headed to the bath room with a quick "thanks" over her shoulder.

After putting her stuff on a bed Thena turned to grace. Who had just put her stuff in her bag, that was on the left side of the bed. Thena put her own stuff down on. "So… Grace, do you want the floor or is this king big enough for the both of us?" Thena patted the mattress of the bed in front of her for emphasis.

"I think that bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Great which side do you want?"

"I don't really care but my stuff is all right here, so why don't you take the right side."

"Sounds good to me." Thena nodded as she pulled out what she would need for her own shower putting it all on top of her bag then moving her bag to the floor by the foot of the bed. "So, grace Van Pelt, we didn't get much time to get to know each other very well. Why don't we fix that? My full name is Areathena Denardo, but please I beg you, call me Thena every one dose."

"Ok." Grace nodded as she moved to sit on the bed. "You can call me grace."

"Sure." Thena moved to sit on the foot of the bed facing grace. "Hey, let's play a game while I wait for my shower?"

"What kind of game?"

"A game of questions. I'll ask you a question, and you can answer if you want. Then you can ask me a question and I will answer if I want. Sound good?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Let's start simple. How old are you?"

"27. How about you?"

"23. Do you have any siblings?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yes. Pets?"

"What? You didn't answer my question fully."

"Sure I did. You asked if I had siblings, and I said yes. You did not ask about them."

"Fine. No, I don't have pets. Tell me about your siblings' age, sex, and where they live."

"Technically, that's 3 questions. I have one sister. Angela is also 23 and lives in Pacifica, which is just south of San Francisco. She is engaged to the cutest thing in the world. That's where we stopped for lunch. I missed our birthday, and my sister's puppy. Now I get to ask 3 questions.

"Okay."

"1. Favorite place to eat in the city? 2. Favorite flower? And 3. Would you rather receive or give a massage?

"The cheese cake factory, roses, and who wouldn't like to get a massage. But giving them is fun too." She finished with a small laugh. "So, when was your birthday?"

"A few days ago. Angie had a party, and I had a case. But I sent her present the week before and called her to wish her a happy birthday. When we had lunch today, she gave me a present." She said, reaching into the bag she pushed on the ground earlier, pulling out the red, wrapped gift.

"Did Jane guess what it was?"

"That's another question." Thena chuckled.

"I'm not good at this."

"It's okay. He tried, but I wouldn't let him tell me or Lisbon about what he thought it would be."

"So, when are you going to open it?"

"That's another question." Thena smiled.

"Damn."

"Do you want me to open it?"

"If you want to."

"Okay." She said, opening the present. "It's an iPod. I swear my sister has twin telepathy, Because my old one died last week."

"That's the new touch. Those are cool. I've been trying to get one."

"Hey, look. There are apps already on here." She said, turning it to show Grace. "Pandora, YouTube, spell check, Solitaire, and chess. So I have 2 questions. First, if I give you a massage, with you give me one after my shower? And second, what do we have so far in the case?"

"I would love a massage and will definitely return the favor. And so far the case seems clean cut. Husband was cheating. Wife found out." Grace said as she rolled on her stomach, putting her head on her pillow.

"Did you put lotion on yet?"

"That's a question." Grace smiled over her shoulder.

"Darn."

"No, I have not. Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

Reaching into her own bag, Grace pulled out her lotion and handed it to Thena. "You said earlier that your sister had a boyfriend. What about you? Is there anyone special?"

"No." Thena said as Grace laid back down, tossing her shirt to the side. "Let's forget the game for a while and see what my sister put on this thing in the way of music."

"Sounds good."

"Do you mind if I undo this?" Thena asked, tapping Grace's bra clasps.

"That's fine." She said as Thena unclasped her bra and poured some of the lotion into her hands to warm it up.

"This might be cold." Thena warned as she started at Grace's lower back, working up her back. "How does that feel?"

"Where have your hands been all my life?"

"That good?" Thena smiled.

"Mmm…hmmm…"

"Feels nice. Relaxing even, makes you just want to close your eyes and drift."

"Yeah…"

"The music is calm and soothing. Just relax and breath in through your nose and out through your mouth, nice even breaths. In…and out." Seeing that Grace's breathing have evened out, Thena stopped. "Grace, I want you to stay in this place that you're in, but I want you to answer truthfully. Nothing said here will be used to harm you. You can trust me. We're friends. Right?"

"Mmm…hmm…" Grace hummed, with a small nod of her head.

"Ok. So, Grace, you like Rigsby, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm going to help you get him, okay?"

"How?"

"I have a plan, but if I tell you now, it won't work. But if I suggest something to you, while I'm touching you, you're going to be very open to it because you know that it will help you get the man you love."

"Okay."

"A couple more things, Grace."

"Mmm…hmm…"

"First, when I'm in the shower, if Jane comes in the room to talk to Lisbon, you're going to let them talk but quietly excuse yourself and come find me so they can have some alone time."

"Are you sure? But you'll be in the shower."

"Calm, Grace. Breath. It's fine. We're both female. You like Rigsby. I know that. Nothing wrong is going to happen. When you come in, just go with the flow, okay?"

"Yeah…Okay."

"Next thing. That conversation you were having with Rigs while you were not taking your shower continue. Make it hot. I know you can."

"How did you know that?"

"I'll tell you when you come in the bathroom later."

"Fine." Grace said with a huff.

"And the last thing. You won't remember this conversation, and if you're not with Rigs by the end of this week then you don't have to be my friend or be open to what I say. If you are with him, I hope we will continue to be friends and you will be open to what I say, but you don't have. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, Grace. I want you to start to wake. When I reach the 1, you will be refreshed and relaxed. 5…4…3…2…1."

"Stretching, Grace turned to look at Thena over her shoulder. "You're good. I don't think I've ever felt this relaxed in a month."

"Thank you." Thena just smiled. "Why don't you put your shirt on and watch TV while I take my shower."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, Lisbon came out of the room. "Thena, shower's all yours, though if I were you, I would use the bath. It's big enough for two."

"That sounds wonderful. I think I just might do that. Grace and I will share this bed, and you can have that one. We figured that you could use a good night's sleep having to deal with Jane and myself for so long today."

"That's nice of you two. Thanks."

Thena and Grace just smiled as Thena gathered her stuff and headed towards the shower. Turning back and catching Grace's shoulder. "Hey, don't forget to answer that message on your phone, Grace." She said before leaving the room to start her bath. While the water was filling, she pulled out her own cell and sent a text to Jane.

_3 min and then come and bother Teresa with how you plan to trick the wife into confessing._

_

* * *

**AN so im seeing that people want to see were this is going but i would like to know what you think. are they in character. what do you think of thena and angela. where would/think this is going. talk to me. **  
_


	4. bath

Thena gathered her stuff and headed towards this shower turning back and catching Grace's shoulder. "Hey, don't forget to answer that message on your phone grace." she said before leaving the room to start her bath.

"You two seem to be on good terms." Teresa said as she put her stuff in her bag.

Gracie who was reaching for her phone smiled. "Yeah and I heard you met her sister."

Sitting on her bed Theresa looked at Grace, eyebrow raised. "And…"

Grace shrugged. "Just saying," Flipping opened her cell phone and getting comfortable on the bed.

"Yeah sure," Teresa shook her head and smiled as she moved the covers aside. As she was getting comfortable there was a knock on the door.

Both Teresa and grace look at it and said, "You get it."

"But your closer," Grace pointed out.

"I'm your boss." Teresa said.

"Again you're closer to the door." Grace said again

"Fine," Teresa said as she got up and walked over to the door "fuck."

"What you're not happy to see me." Jane said as he walked through the door.

"No I'm not. Now go away, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Teresa said trying to push Jane out the door.

"But then you won't know what I'm going to do tomorrow, in till I do it." He commented as he grabbed her hands that were trying to push him out the door.

"I don't care that Thena's job." she said.

"But she's in the shower. Do you want me to go in there?" Jane teased as he walked toward the bathroom door.

"Fine," Teresa huffed in defeat going to sit back on her bed.

"Okay so I want to get …" that was the last thing Grace heard as she quietly got up and move to the bathroom. Covering her eyes she slipped in. "hey Thena, do you mind if I hang in here. Jane's out there trying to convince Lisbon to help him with one of his scams."

Thena turned her head to look at the door and laughed. "Grace you can open your eyes. And I'm fine with u hiding out in here. I just have two conditions."

"And they would be?"

"One you have to get in here with me."

"What no way!" grace's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Not like that," Thena laughed and shook her head. "You haven't taken your shower because you were texting on your phone and I'm not sleeping next to you till you do. But you told Lisbon that you were in the shower when we got here."

Grace look at her for a second then at the bubbly water the nodded her head "ok fine and the other condition?"

"I would like to see what Rigsby has been texting you."

"Who said anything about Rigsby?"

Thena reached out and touched grace's hand. "Come on grace it's just me."

"Ok fine. But will you close your eyes so I can get in."

"Grace, are you ashamed of your body." Thena teased but smiled and closed her eyes just the same.

"no." grace took off her pajamas and slipped in to the water on the other side. "You can open them now."

"See this isn't so bad." Thena sunk a bit dipper in the water. "So how long have you and rigs been together?"

"Umm… where not to…"

"Grace this stays between us I promos."

"Well it's been nearly 2 weeks."

"Wow that's great. Hey would you mind washing my back? Ill wash your back if you want."

"Umm ok, turn around."

Thena did that and handed grace body wash. "Thanks."

"No problem." Grace lightly running the towel down Thena's back.

"You can push a little harder grace."

"Oh umm like this?"

"Ya that's nice." Thena sighed

When grace was done she let the towel slip in to the water so she could Cup her hands with water to rinse Thena's back. "All done," Grace said

Thena turned to look at her and smiled. "Thank you. Now it's your turn. Where's the towel?"

"Oh umm…" grace reached for where she thought the towel was but instead of the roughness of the towel she felt the smoothness of Thena's thy. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." She said ranching her hand away, Cheeks red.

Thena just laughed "it's ok. No harm done." Then Thena pulled the towel out of the water. "Turn around I still have to wash your back." Grace did just that. When Thena was done she rinsed the towel and set it on the edge of the tube. "So are you going to show me those texts?"

Grace had nearly forgotten about that. Blushing grace reached for her phone. "A deal is a deal."

Thena took the offered cell and started reading the texts out loud.

-did u know that I can't stop thinking about the way your lips feel against mine Wayne

-no I didn't

-now u do

-want to know what I can't stop thinking about?

-what

- My hands running down your back under your shirt up to your shoulders finding nothing but your bare back

-god Wayne

- Then down to your hips stopping just above the top of your shorts

- While you're doing that I would be kissing you beneath your ear moving along your jaw to your throat then to your lips

-keep going grace

- My hand would run down one of your arms to your hand on my hip, incurring it to continue on its path around to my stomach and then down. Leaving your other hand free to move up taking my shirt with it

- Taking off your shirt breaks our kiss, but that's ok, because I find something else to keep my mouth busy, sucking lightly at your breast causes you to gasp.

- You flick your tong over my nipple which causes my hips to rock forward into your hand that has found its way under my panties

- I start to move my hand rubbing softly causing you to move your hips more

-One of my hands is on your shoulder the other trails back to your hand trying to get u to give me more

-But that's not what I do. I move your hand back around my neck then slide both of my hands down pulling off your panties

-If I gave you control over needy wet willing me what would u do?

"Oh my god, Grace where have you been hiding this sex starved person?" Thena said to a bright red grace. Just then grace's cell vibrated with an incoming text.

* * *

an: look a cliff i wonder what its doing here? oh ya its waiting for more reviews ;)


	5. Thena's past

Thena handed grace back her cell phone and smiled. "I guess Cho is asleep. I'm just going to leave you and your cell alone." she said barely holding in her laughter "have fun." with that she stood up wrapped her towel around her and walked out of the room.

"Jane I agreed to your crazy plan ten minutes ago. So leave so I can get some sleep!" Teresa was worn out and it showed. She looked stressed and just downright tired.

"A hum" Thena coughed to get their attention "Patrick, darling, I would like to change and get some sleep so if you wouldn't mind leaving, Hun, please." Thena said

"No problem hunny." He stood and walked over to her. "Have a good night my evil goddess." He whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. As he passed Teresa he caught her hand and with a kiss to the inside of her palm he whispered to her. "Night my sweet Teresa, Have good dreams." And then he left.

"Well that was new." Teresa said as she closed the door and locked it. "Do you know what that was about?"

Thena smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah I do."

"Care to explain?"

"Nope."

With a defeated huff Teresa flopped on to her bed. "Fine I really didn't care."

Laughing Thena walked over to Teresa's bed and sat down next to her. As the bed dipped Teresa turned her head to look at Thena. "You look tense. When was the last time you were pampered?"

"God I can't remember the last spa day I had." Teresa said and stretched. "It had to be before Jane joined the team."

"You know what; if you want I could work out some of those knots we both know are there."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah no big just lie still." Thena said reaching for her iPod. "Do you mind if I play some music? I want to see what my sister put on this thing."

"So that's what your sister got you. Yeah, go ahead."

Pressing play, Thena put it on the bedside table and started to work out the knots in Teresa's shoulders.

"So, Thena, why did you join the CBI team?" Teresa asked with a small groan of relief.

Thena froze for half a second, which didn't go unnoticed by Teresa. "It's a long story."

"We have time." She said rolling over while a sly grin crossed her face. "Grace will be in there for a while, 'talking' to Rigsby." Surprised that Teresa knew, Thena just stared in disbelief. "hey just because I don't mention something, doesn't me I don't know about it." shaking her head Thena smiled. "Anyway I want a story from the sitter." The grin on Teresa face just got bigger. "I think I deserve one with the day I had."

Thena rolled her eyes at that. "Fine, but if you tell Patrick, I will, torture you for the rest of your life."

Barley containing her laughter she said. "Ok, I promos now spill."

Getting comfortable on the bed Thena started her story. "Well, my last job was at a local police office for a small town on the cost. It was a nice little town. Vandalism was my biggest problem during the week. And my time off was spent with my partner, and his twin brother. It made me miss my sister and her fiancé at the time. The three of us were inseparable. Like the three musketeers.

Till I noticed Jo, my partners brother, was being sweet on me. I know, its a lame phrase, but that's what it was. It started as little things, like bringing me hot coco in the morning, when he came to see his brother, and opening the doors for me and standing up when I left the table at dinner. I just assumed it was his small town up bringing.

But then he started getting me things, like earrings and clothes. At first I tried to refuse them, but he just said, 'a gift is a gift'. I didn't know what to do, so I asked jack, my partner, what he thought of the whole thing.

At first he said, 'anything between me and his brother, was between us'. But after a week of me trying to refuse the gifts Jo was giving me, jack sat me down and outright told me that, 'I either need to tell Jo I wasn't interested or that I, was because it was killing Jo'."

"Well, what did you do?"

Smiling and rolling her eyes. "God, can't anyone on this team wait till the end of a story."

Teresa looked sheepishly at her toes. "Sorry."

With a small laugh Thena continued. "Whatever. The next day when Jo brought me my hot coco, I stood up to give him the hug I always gave him, but just as was going to pull away, he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. 'I'm going to kiss you, and I hope you won't slap me, or worst, when I'm done.' And god, that's what he did." She rolled her eyes, biting her lip for effect. A small smile emerging as she continued. "I dropped my hot chocolate. It made such a mess and every one in the station turned to see what was happening."  
"Was it good?" The teenage girl that had been suppressed while growing up with her three brothers came out full force. "God, I have know idea were that came from. You don't have to answer that."

"Was it good, you ask me? God, it was heavenly. That man could kiss." The smile dwindled as she continued. "We dated for a year and then..."

"What?" Teresa asked with concern.

"Well he took me on a vacation to Hawaii. We stayed for a week. On the last night he took me to dinner and proposed to me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well I didn't know what to say. I asked for time to decide. I could tell that was not the answer he was looking for. He said, 'that if I needed time, he'd give it to me'. I excused myself to the bathroom and called my sister.

* * *

'Do I love him?'

'Yes, I loved him.'

'Then what's the problem, its not so bad, being a ball and chin'.

'I'm scared.'

'I know I was too. But, do you remember what you told me, when Dan asked me to marry him'.

'I said, do you love him, if so then what's your hold up, a catch like that isn't going to wait forever.'

'That's right, a catch like Jo is not going to wait forever Thena. Go get him and don't let him go.'

* * *

And that's what I did. That night I didn't sleep at all."

The sad smile that graced Thena's face was confusing to Teresa. "That's a happy thought right? Then why are you so sad?"

"Yes, that is a happy memory, but the one that follows isn't."

* * *

an: so sorry about the wait. i know u all have a few questions about the last chapter. thena and grace are both strate. and yes its a little weird for them to share a tub but don't forget grace is still hypnotized. i know your waiting for the jisbon and it will come I'm just saving the best for last. this next chapter my take a while and I'm sorry but my muse has ran from the building screaming that she cant write crime scenes.

PS. an: this chapter was reposed BC some "nice person" pointed out that i had "a few" spelling and grammar mistakes.


End file.
